Anthony Wiggle
"Anthony" is the blue Wiggle. He has wiggled the longest ever since the band first formed (1991 - present). He's also the first Wiggle to have a speaking role ever (Get Ready to Wiggle). He loves to eat, but sometimes this gets him into trouble and eventualy gives him a stomach ache. His desire for food was first revealed in Big Red Car when Murray delivers bones for Wags the Dog. Anthony played a variety of instruments in the older years such as the trumpet, guitars, bagpipes, violin, tin whistle,and drums. The drums however, were absent between late 1996 and 2000. From 1993 - 1996 and from 2000 - 2012, he was the group's lead drummer. He also played the guitar on occasion. The last video to show him regularly playing the drums was Celebration!. As of 2013, he has taken over the role of lead guitarist while still playing the drums here and there. In 1992, when the Wiggles first got their skivvies, Anthony's was the Green Wiggle. He wore a short sleeved shirt. He wore green possibly due to his Irish descent. From 1996 onward, he is blue (which he occasionally was in 1994 and 1995). From 2012 onward, Anthony is often seen barefooted as it is more comfortable for him. He can be considered as the current "King of Guitars", though nobody called him that yet. He plays guitars a lot now instead of dancing but there are still songs like Do the Propeller!, Do Your Ears Hang Low?, Go Santa Go (sometimes), Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car, Getting Strong, Pappadum, There Are So Many Animals, Big Red Boat, Here Comes a Bear, Mr. Wardrobe, Romp Bomp A Stomp, Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around, Hot Potato (sometimes) Roll the Acrobats, I've Got My Glasses On!,Curoo Curoo, Do the Hawk, Feeling Chirpy, Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair), Musical Cake, In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride (sometimes), A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go, Melbourne Amore, This Little Piggy, Dr. Knickerbocker, Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere), Here Come Our Friends, I Want a Leather Jacket, Zombie Feet, Dressing Up, Follow the Leader, Gooey, Gooey, Splidgy, Splodge, Splodge, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (sometimes), Furry Wolfman, Unto Us, This Holy Night, Come On Let's Jump, Get Ready to Wiggle, Say the Dance, Do the Dance, Up, Down, Turn Around, Here Come the Reindeer, I Stamp, Riding My Bike, Captain's Magic Buttons, Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong and Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), where he dosen't play the guitar nor any other instruments. As of 2014, we haven't seen his room in Wigglehouse, so people rumor he sleeps on the couch. The reason is unknown. Gallery AnthonyWiggle.jpg|Anthony in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video PhillipandAnthony.jpg|Phillip and Anthony Anthony'sCloseup.jpg|Anthony in his close-up Anthony'sToes.jpg|Anthony wiggling his toes AnthonyatDarlingHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Darling Harbour AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyonPlaySchool.jpg|Anthony (wearing Silver) on Play School AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" AnthonyinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Wiggle" book AnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time" AnthonyonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Anthony (wearing Silver) on Uncle Noah's ark AnthonyandSofia.jpg|Anthony and Sofia AnthonyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Anthony S. AnthonyandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Leonardo File:Anthonyin1994.jpg|Anthony in 1994 AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony (wearing White) and Henry AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits AnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony in backstage from 1996 AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" end credits AnthonyandLisaBarry.jpg|Anthony and Lisa Barry File:AnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach File:AnthonyandJoseph.jpg|Anthony and Joseph File:AnthonyinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Anthony in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial AnthonyinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Anthony in Wiggles sticker book AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Car AnthonyBlubbering.jpg|Anthony blubbering AnthonyCold.png|Anthony cold AnthonyScreaming.jpg|Anthony screaming AnthonyintheWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony in the Wigglehouse AnthonyinADayOutwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "A Day Out with The Wiggles" AnthonyinCookingFunwithTheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Cooking Fun with The Wiggles" book AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" AnthonyinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 AnthonyinNewZealand.jpg|Anthony in New Zealand AnthonyandSpearhead.jpg|Anthony and Spearhead AnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" AnthonyandDaryl.jpg|Anthony and Daryl AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Anthony and Plucka Duck Anthony'sTitle.JPG|Anthony's title AnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series AnthonyandMorty.jpg|Anthony and his turtle friend Morty AnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Friend" AnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Anthony in "Foodman" AnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff the Mechanic" AnthonyinLilly.jpg|Anthony in "Lilly" AnthonyinZardoZap.jpg|Anthony in "Zardo Zap" AnthonyinTheParty.jpg|Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Opera" AnthonyinHaircut.jpg|Anthony in "Haircut" AnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony in "Funny Greg" AnthonyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|Anthony rolling down the hill AnthonyinWigglyGarage.jpg|Anthony in the Wiggly Garage AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony at Australia's Wonderland AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony and Sam Moran StorytimeWithAnthony.png|Anthony in "A Day with The Wiggles" File:AnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Anthony in "Disneyland Special" prologue File:AnthonyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Anthony on Qantas airplane AnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Anthony in Disneyland AnthonyatPartnersStatue.jpg|Anthony at Disney Partners Statue AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" AnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Anthony at Sleeping Beauty Castle AnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Anthony in Tomorrowland AnthonyinFantasyland.jpg|Anthony in Fantasyland AnthonyonKingArthurCarrousel.jpg|Anthony on King Arthur Carrousel AnthonyinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Anthony in Toontown AnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue PuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony in Puppet form. AnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggles World" TV Series AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Food" AnthonySleeping.jpg|Anthony sleeping AnthonyWakingUp.jpg|Anthony waking up AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyinDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Dancing" AnthonyinYellowShirt.jpg|Anthony in the yellow shirt AnthonyinDressingUp.jpg|Anthony in "Dressing Up" AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Anthony and Flora Door AnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Anthony in "Your Body" AnthonyasaCaveman.jpg|Anthony as a caveman AnthonyinAtPlay.jpg|Anthony in "At Play" AnthonyinSafety.jpg|Anthony in "Safety" AnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Anthony in "Storyteling" AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Friends" AnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Anthony in "Multicultural" AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony in "Hygiene" AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony and his puppet form AnthonyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Anthony blowing bubble AnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Anthony in "Animals" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene AnthonyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Wiggly Backstage AnthonyinHistory.jpg|Anthony in "History" AnthonyinFamily.jpg|Anthony in "Family" AnthonyinMovement.jpg|Anthony in "Movement" AnthonyinNutrition.jpg|Anthony in "Nutrition" AnthonyinDirections.jpg|Anthony in "Directions" AnthonyinManners.jpg|Anthony in "Manners" AnthonyinTravel.jpg|Anthony in "Travel" AnthonyinPlay.jpg|Anthony in "Play" AnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Anthony in "The Body" AnthonyinCommunication.jpg|Anthony in "Communication" AnthonyinWork.jpg|Anthony in "Work" AnthonyinImagination.jpg|Anthony in "Imagination" AnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyonCleoMagazine.jpg|Anthony on Cleo Magazine AnthonyinHospital.jpg|Anthony in hospital File:Anthonyin2000.jpg|Anthony in 2000 AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" AnthonyonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Anthony on "This Is Your Life" AnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Today Show" AnthonyatMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony at Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook Anthonyon2MMM.jpg|Anthony on "2MMM" AnthonyandB1.jpg|Anthony and B1 AnthonyandB2.jpg|Anthony and B2 AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyinCGI.jpg|Anthony in CGI AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" CGIAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|CGI Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" CGIAnthonyinCaveland.jpg|CGI Anthony in Caveland AnthonyonDealoftheCentury.jpg|Anthony on "Deal of the Century" game show File:Anthonyin2001.jpg|Anthony in 2001 AnthonyinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage in Ireland AnthonyonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" AnthonyinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" ad AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony in Australia AnthonyinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Anthony in "Here Come The Wiggles! Tour" AnthonyOffstage.jpg|Anthony off the stage AnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Anthony on "Big Brother" AnthonyonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video AnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" PaulandAnthonyinBlueWiggleShirts.jpg|Anthony and his brother, Paul AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" Anthonyin2002.jpg|Anthony in 2002 SamandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Sam File:AnthonyandJerrySeinfeld.jpg|Anthony and Jerry Seinfeld AnthonyonYesDear.jpg|Anthony on "Yes Dear" AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City TheLostJoey12.jpg|Anthony in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook MoonAnthony.jpg|Moon Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) AnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceship.jpg|Anthony in spaceship AnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Anthony at Planet Rock Star AnthonyinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Anthony in Teeny Weeny Land GloomyAnthonySleeping.jpg|Gloomy Anthony sleeping AnthonyinGloomyWorld.jpg|Anthony in Gloomy World AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" AnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony at Network Wiggles GremlinSimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin Simon Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Animation AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyandJoeyFatone.jpg|Anthony and Joey Fatone AnthonyasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Anthony as a doll in toy commercial AnthonyPlushToy.jpg|Anthony plush toy AnthonyToyFigure.jpg|Anthony toy figure AnthonyonFRESH.jpg|Anthony on "FRESH" AnthonyinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Anthony at the Great Wall of China AnthonyinHongKong.jpg|Anthony in Hong Kong AnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" File:Anthonyin2003.jpg|Anthony in 2003 AnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Anthony playing cricket AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyonToday.jpg|Anthony on "Today" AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony in "Top of the Tots" Anthony,FergusandPasquaField.jpg|Anthony, Fergus and Pasqua Field AnthonyandRyan.jpg|Anthony and Ryan WigglyWork10.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook AnthonyonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Anthony on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" BrettandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Brett Clarke AnthonyCowboyDoll.jpg|Anthony cowboy doll File:Anthonyin2004.jpg|Anthony in 2004 File:AnthonyinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Anthony in a St. Vinnies ad HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!9.jpg|Anthony in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots11.jpg|Anthony in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast due to an injury AnthonyinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Anthony in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:Anthonyin2005.jpg|Anthony in 2005 AnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnthonyinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Anthony in "Dorothy's Ballet" AnthonyinCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004.jpg|Anthony in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (2005)" AnthonyinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Anthony in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" AnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Anthony in "Kangaroo Dance" AnthonyandDr.Lucy.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Lucy AnthonyinBowWowWow-OutsideVersion.jpg|Anthony in "Bow Wow Wow" outside version AnthonyinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Anthony in "A Wiggly Mystery" AnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Animation" AnthonyinWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Friends" AnthonyinTrainDance.jpg|Anthony in "Train Dance" AnthonyinS.SFeathersword.jpg|Anthony in "S.S Feathersword" AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress4.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook AnthonyandLucia.jpg|Anthony and his daughter, Lucia AnthonyinSpacesuit.jpg|Anthony in spacesuit AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert epilogue File:AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnthonyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Anthony and Caterina Mete AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony in "Here Comes The Big Red Car" intro AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony is Blue" electronic storybook AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise7.jpg|Anthony in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook AnthonyandCraigFerguson.jpg|Anthony and Craig Ferguson AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat18.jpg|Anthony in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook Anthonyin2006.jpg|Anthony in 2006 AnthonySingingShe'sTheOne.jpg|Anthony singing "The Cockroaches: She's the One" AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony in "Racing To The Rainbow" AnthonyandtheNewEnglandPatriots.jpg|Anthony and the New England Patriots AnthonySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyonIsland.jpg|Anthony on island TheRainbowPalace8.jpg|Anthony in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" AnthonyinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" original AnthonyattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Anthony at the Australian High Commission AnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:AnthonyatLunaPark.jpg|Anthony at Luna Park File:AnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Anthony in Luna Park concert File:AnthonyonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Anthony on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride File:AnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony at Dreamworld File:AnthonyatSteveIrwinMemorialService.jpg|Anthony at the Steve Irwin Memorial Service File:AnthonyonHeChangedOurWorld.jpg|Anthony on "He Changed Our World" File:AnthonyonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Anthony on "David Tench Tonight" AnthonyattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Anthony at the Burswood Entertainment Complex AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Randwick Children's Hospital AnthonyonABC.jpg|Anthony on ABC AnthonyonTheBigIdea.jpg|Anthony on "The Big Idea" AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Anthony in "Health and Physical Development" AnthonyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Anthony in "Language and Literacy" WagsMixesSomeColors13.jpg|Anthony in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook File:Anthonyin2007.jpg|Anthony in 2007 AnthonyandhisFamily.pNG|Anthony and his family File:AnthonyandSonyaCruiser.jpg|Anthony and Sonya Cruiser File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios costume room AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" File:AnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags AnthonyonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on "Fitzness" AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert18.jpg|Anthony in "Little Miss Muffet Joins the Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook AnthonyonFoxandFriends.jpg|Anthony on "Fox and Friends" AnthonyinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial AnthonyinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMaria.jpg|Anthony and his daughter, Maria AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" AnthonyandRichardWilkins.jpg|Anthony and Richard Wilkins AnthonyinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Anthony in "Red Nose Day" advert AnthonyWearingaRedNose.jpg|Anthony wearing a red nose AnthonyinTVSeries6.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:AnthonyatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Anthony at Wiggly Mailbox AnthonyandLogan.jpg|Anthony and Logan AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyinSydney.jpg|Anthony in Sydney File:AnthonyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Anthony in Manchster Apollo concert AnthonyatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags New England AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" Anthonyin2008.jpg|Anthony in 2008 AnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" opening sequence AnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:AnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Anthony in Africa AnthonyinSafetyAroundDogs.jpg|Anthony in "Safety Around Dogs" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits AnthonyinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Anthony in "Clean Your Teeth" File:Anthonyin2009.jpg|Anthony in 2009 File:AnthonyonNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|Anthony on National Career Development Week AnthonyinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes AnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" File:AnthonyandTimRosso.jpg|Anthony and Tim Rosso File:Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRusso.jpg|Anthony, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso File:AnthonyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Anthony on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:AnthonyinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Anthony File:AnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios green room File:AnthonyonTheMerrickandRossoShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Merrick and Rosso Show" File:AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice8.jpg|Anthony in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook AnthonyonNewswatch.jpg|Anthony on "Newswatch" AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyWiggleandJohnField.jpg|Anthony and John Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyandAntonioFieldinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony with his son, Antonio Anthony'sTitleinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWigglesCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes" credits AnthonyWiggle-Cartoon.jpg|Anthony Wiggle in cartoon form for "Wiggle Time" File:Anthonyin2010.jpg|Anthony in 2010 AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat" AnthonyandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg Mombassa AnthonyandMartinPlaza.jpg|Anthony and Martin Plaza AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" AnthonyinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church AnthonyonFacebook.jpg|Anthony on Facebook AnthonyonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Anthony on "CBS Early Show" AnthonyatQ101Studios.jpg|Anthony at Q101 Studios AnthonyandRyanParker.jpg|Anthony and Ryan Parker SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Simon AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Australia Day" concert AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Anthony and Al Roker Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title in Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Anthony and Peter O'Doherty FollowtheLeader-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Songtime!" AnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" Anthony'sWigglyTravels-NorthernTerritory.jpg|Anthony in Northern Territory AnthonyinDarwin.jpg|Anthony in Darwin AnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Anthony in Bendigo AnthonyinGeelong.jpg|Anthony in Geelong AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania TheWiggles'SpecialCommunityAnnouncement-TheWorldIsBeautiful.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Special Community Annoucement: The World is Beautiful" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyholdingViolin.jpg|Anthony holding his favorite violin Anthonyin2011.jpg|Anthony in 2011 AnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Anthony in Abu Dhabi AnthonyinFrance.jpg|Anthony in Paris, France AnthonyinIreland.jpg|Anthony in Ireland AnthonyinScotland.jpg|Anthony in Scotland AnthonyonDaybreak.jpg|Anthony on "Daybreak" AnthonyandBrad.jpg|Anthony and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) AnthonyinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" AnthonyandTheChookyDancers.jpg|Anthony and the Chooky Dancers AnthonyandTheFieldKids.jpg|Anthony and The Field Kids Anthonyin2011PowerhouseMuseumClip.jpg|Anthony wearing a sling due to another injury AnthonyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Anthony at Powerhouse Museum AnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Anthony in "Waltzing Matilda" video clip Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Anthony and James Arthur Chen AnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony's name in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Anthony and Emma Watkins AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert AnthonyandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy AnthonyandRachelWyld.jpg||Anthony and Rachel Wyld AnthonyinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony in Royal Children's hospital AnthonyandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Anthony in "Baby Love Nappy Pants" commercial AnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Anthony and Lachy Gillespie AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" deleted scene AnthonyonThisMorning.jpg|Anthony on "This Morning" AnthonyonABCNews.jpg|Anthony on "ABC News" AnthonyatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital" AnthonyandSimoninTraining.jpg|Anthony and Simon in Training AnthonyinGetReading!Commercial.jpg|Anthony in "Get Reading!" commercial AnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet The Symphony Orchestra" AnthonyinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Merchandise Museum AnthonyinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studio backstage AnthonyonTimeFromtheLine.jpg|Anthony on "Time From the Line" AnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Morning Show" File:AnthonyonStudio12News.jpg|Anthony on Studio 12 News AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Anthony in in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video AnthonyinOCanada!.png|Anthony in "O Canada!" AnthonyinToronto,Canada.jpg|Anthony in Toronto, Canada AnthonyandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggles in Training AnthonyandEmmainTraining.jpg|Anthony and Emma in Training AnthonyandLachyinTraining.jpg|Anthony and Lachy in Training AnthonyonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Anthony on "Breakfast Television" AnthonyonWildcatsTV.jpg|Anthony on Wildcats TV AnthonyinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Anthony in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|Anthony and Troy Cassar-Daley AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Showtime" AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony in 'Peanut Butter'. Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses Anthonyin2013.jpg|Anthony in 2013 AnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney AnthonyinBidwell.jpg|Anthony in Bidwell AnthonyatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Anthony at Westfield Parramatta AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Anthony at the Sydney Royal Easter Show Anthony,MurrayCook,JeffFattandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Jeff and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy AnthonyonTwitter.jpg|Anthony on Twitter Anthonyat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Anthony at 104.3 MYfm Studio AnthonyinFoodAllergyWeekCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Food Allergy Week" commercial AnthonyinCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Anthony in "Corous Feeds Kids" message AnthonyinPowerThroughtheDay.jpg|Anthony in "Power Through the Day" music video AnthonyonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Anthony on "OMG! Insider!" AnthonyonFoxNews.jpg|Anthony on "Fox News" Anthonyoncitifield.jpg|Anthony on Citi Field File:AnthonyinMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Anthony in "Meet The Musicians" File:AnthonyatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Anthony at Sirius XM studio AnthonyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" opening sequence AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" AnthonyinWashYourHands(Episode).jpg|Anthony in "Wash Your Hands (episode) IsThatCaptainFeathersword?-WhoAmI?.jpg|Anthony in "Is that Captain Feathersword?" AnthonyinHulaHoopSymphony.jpg|Anthony in "Hula Hoop Symphony" AnthonyinWigglyYoga.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Yoga" AnthonyinInvisibleLachy.jpg|Anthony in "Invisible Lachy" AnthonyinLet'sAllShake!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's All Shake!" AnthonyandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Anthony and Jackson Keleher File:AnthonyandZamel.jpg|Anthony and Zamel the Camel Anthony,Paul,JohnandLukeFieldin2013.jpg|Anthony, Paul, John and Luke AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Anthony and Mumbles the Monster AnthonyandGregoryGriggs.jpg|Anthony and Gregory Griggs AnthonyandDr.MurraydaCook.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Murray da Cook AnthonyandDr.KendallYoga.jpg|Anthony and Dr. Kendall Yoga AnthonyinGoSantaGo!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Go Santa Go! Behind the Scenes" AnthonyatMixFMStudio.jpg|Anthony at Mix FM studio AnthonyonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Anthony on "Wall Street Journal Live" AnthonyandLeeHawkins.jpg|Anthony and Lee Hawkins AnthonyonBTVancouver.jpg|Anthony on "BT Vancouver" AnthonyandAnthonyDoll.jpg|Anthony and his new Anthony doll AnthonyNewPlushDoll.jpg|Anthony new plush doll AnthonyatToysRUs.jpg|Anthony at Toys R Us AnthonyandtheiTunesBand.jpg|Anthony and the iTunes band AnthonyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony in "Go Santa Go!" AnthonyattheNorthPole.jpg|Anthony at the North Pole AnthonyatStThomasAquinasPrimarySchool.jpg|Anthony at St Thomas Aquinas Primary School AnthonyinHobart.jpg|Anthony in Hobart CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon of Anthony CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas AnthonyandTheFieldBrothers.jpg|Anthony and The Field Brothers AnthonyonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Anthony on "The Daily Edition" AnthonyinCarolsintheDomainInterview.jpg|Anthony in "Carols in the Domain" interview AnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Paul,John,Jeff,AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Paul, John, Jeff, Anthony and Murray JohnandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|John and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" AnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) AnthonyatAustraliaDayLunch.jpg|Anthony at Australia Day Lunch AnthonyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" AnthonyasAnthonyRowley.jpg|Anthony as Anthony Rowley AnthonyasLittleBoyBlue.jpg|Anthony as Little Boy Blue AnthonyasOldMacDonald.jpg|Anthony as Old MacDonald Anthonyin2014.jpg|Anthony in 2014 AnthonyatPatricianBrothers'College.jpg|Anthony at Patrician Brothers' College AnthonyatWestfieldLiverpool.jpg|Anthony at Westfield Liverpool AnthonyinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Anthony in "Apples and Bananas" Tour AnthonyinWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony in "Wigglehouse (video)" AnthonyinTVSeries8.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Anthony'sMemory-Wigglehouse4.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Memory" Anthonyin2015.jpg|Anthony in 2015 AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Anthony in "Rock & Roll Preschool" Anthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Dorothy IWantaLeatherJacket-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing I Want a Leather Jacket. AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses4.jpg AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses3.jpg AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses2.jpg AnthonyReadingTheStoryofEmma'sGlasses.jpg 1509764 605157636287871 802845433750896070 n.jpg AnthonyMakingaRaspberry.jpg AnthonyinanIrishHat.jpg AnthonyWearingaSunhat.jpg AnthonySingingDiDickiDoDum.jpg AnthonyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg Anthony'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg 11102850_602337733236528_2810342480732653272_n.jpg|Anthony and Jamie Oliver at the Sydney opera house AnthonyinMurray'sShirt.jpg AnthonyinBuildingBlocks.jpg SplishSplash!BigRedBoatGoof.jpg Anthony'sTitleinSplishSplash!BigRedBoatCredits.jpg 14517 10151397908942018 308832393 n.jpg|Anthony playing the guitar in the christmas celebration tour 10361306_10153260260812018_7437829140397341444_n.jpg|Anthony in the wiggles big show 10346317 10152584190912018 4773632335644008536 n.jpg|Anthony having chocolate cake on his birthday Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:Wiggle Members Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Aqua Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Former Cockroaches Category:Awake Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:2015 Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Silver Characters Category:White Characters Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Catholic Category:Skinny Characters Category:Duetertagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Singing Characters Category:People Galleries Category:Drummers Category:Pianists